<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fragment Of Fire by iiRabbiit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477966">A Fragment Of Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiRabbiit/pseuds/iiRabbiit'>iiRabbiit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Minor Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Not Beta Read, One Piece Chapter 0909, Post-Marineford, like if you squint it's there - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiRabbiit/pseuds/iiRabbiit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the Marineford events where Marco pays a visit to Luffy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fragment Of Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had been wanting to write a fic with Marco and Luffy talking about Ace because I love him and I saw <a href="https://twitter.com/null_dosukoi/status/1274797566459129856">this</a> like a month ago and I started crying so I was thinking and talking with my friend about it and boom. I finally wrote it just to make myself cry because I miss him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marco stared at the bead in his hand. He thought he had put all the beads together again to place on Ace’s grave but he had found one last one in his pocket. He gripped it in his hand a little tighter and sighed, closing his eyes in thought.</p><p>It had been a few days since the war had ended and no one had a clue where Ace’s little brother was; whether he survived the shock and trauma of the aftermath was anyone’s best guess. Marco himself was still struggling with what happened. In only a few hours, he had lost both his father and Ace. A war they could’ve avoided if they had been more careful and listened to Shanks, if they had taken Teach, Blackbeard, more seriously, he corrected. </p><p>“Marco,” He heard someone call. He opened his eyes and saw Jozu walking towards him. After their captain’s death, the two of them had taken up the job of leading the remainder of the crew. “ There’s going to be another meeting on what we're going to do next, unless you already decided?” He questioned.</p><p>“I think,” Marco paused, trying to pick his next words. The crew was already in agreeance about taking revenge on Blackbeard but they would first have to take some time to recover. In the meantime, maybe he would go see Monkey D. Luffy, see the boy Ace sacrificed himself for in the end, the same one they assumed Shanks bet his hat and arm on. In the end, maybe it was his own selfishness of wanting to see Ace’s living will and hoping that it would give him a bit of hope for the future generation. “I think I have to find Ace’s brother.”</p><p>—</p><p>While he had no way of finding Jinbe, who he knew carried Luffy’s body away, after asking around, he had heard that the last person to have been seen with Luffy was another one of the members of the Worst Generation, Trafalgar Law. Another thing Marco had heard though, was that Boa Hancock had been protecting Luffy throughout the war. It was also said that she stole a Marine ship to leave going after Jinbe who carried Luffy away. As strange as it was, it was the only lead Marco had.</p><p>Marco picked up one of the den den mushis before dialing Rayleigh’s number; if anyone knew where to find Amazon Lily, it would be either Rayleigh or Shakky.</p><p>“Hello?” Shakky picked up.</p><p>“Shakky, where's Rayleigh? I have to ask him something.” Marco said. The faster he knew, the faster he could find out whether the boy was still alive or not.</p><p>“You just missed him. He left on a boat the day after the war.” </p><p>Marco winced, that meant it'd barely been a week since Rayleigh left. “By any chance, did he go to Amazon Lily?” He guessed, hoping she would say yes. Shakky hummed in thought. </p><p>“Are you going to go see Monkey-chan?” Shakky asked. Her words had confirmed his thoughts and he let out a sigh of relief that Ace’s brother was alive. Shakky started telling him where Rayleigh went and Marco thanked her, leaving on his way to go to the other island.</p><p>—</p><p>It took a few days to arrive at the island and by the time that he did, he could see that Luffy was moving about but still covered in bandages. When Marco landed, he could see that Rayleigh was also there. The older man turned around to greet him and then looked back towards Luffy.</p><p>As he walked towards Luffy, he could see the bags under his eyes and that he had lost a bit of color since the war. Marco thought he probably would’ve looked the same had it not been for his devil fruit abilities. He reached into his pocket and threw it up towards Luffy who caught it.</p><p>“There was one last one that we missed and I figured you might’ve wanted to have it,” Marco said. “I didn’t even know until I found it a few days ago in my pocket.”</p><p>Luffy looked at the tiny ball he caught and his eyes widened a little. It was one of the beads from Ace’s necklace. He looked down on it and wistfully smiled. He held it in his hands for a few moments in thought before giving it back to Marco.</p><p>“I think Ace would’ve wanted you to have it,” Luffy said. “I saw him when I was in Alabasta and he told me about your crew. A lot about you and the old man.“</p><p>Marco looked at him in surprise. He wondered if Luffy knew more than Marco thought but then decided against asking. </p><p>“Well I guess that settles that then,” Marco sighed as he took the bead back and stuck it in his pocket. “I’m gonna head back to my crew then but I’ll be seeing you around, Straw Hat Luffy.”</p><p>“I guess I’m also gonna do it,” Marco said to himself as he started walking towards the end of the island to head back to his crew. He looked from the red bead in his hand and then back at Luffy and smiled. “Placing a bet towards the new era doesn’t sound like a bad idea right now.”</p><p>His arms lit up and turned to flaming wings as he made up his mind before taking off into the sky. “I’ll try watching out for him in your place, Ace,” he decided. </p><p>Marco wouldn’t know it until then that their paths would cross two years later, in an isolated  country that Ace had made his mark on years before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been years but I still miss him...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>